


Stockings

by NeuroWriter14



Series: Costumes, Gowns, and Assorted Clothing [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Do not repost, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Tom has lived with Harry for two months now and he has plans for the night.Sequel toCostumesandGowns
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Costumes, Gowns, and Assorted Clothing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963396
Comments: 10
Kudos: 236
Collections: Enabled and Approved at the Wholesome Place





	Stockings

Tom was used to spending nights now curled up in Harry's arms. The first night he spent in Harry's house was still a lust and pleasure-filled haze for him, but the next morning Harry had offered for Tom to stay. Initially, he had offered his guest room, almost shyly, in case Tom didn't want to spend nights in the bed he had been nearly fucked into. He remembered the way Harry's brilliant emerald eyes lit up when Tom asked if he could continue to sleep in the same bed. Since then, every night Tom went to bed folded into Harry's arms.

It wasn't as though he had a lot to bring with him. He had a few items that belonged to him that he brought from Hogwarts, but most of what now belonged to him came from Harry who insisted on providing him with a larger wardrobe that would suit his fancy.

Tom had lived in Harry's house for two months since his graduation. Since then, he had visited with Hermione Granger, Harry's friend, and had started applying for jobs under her as her assistant. He also thought, briefly, about applying to work in the Department of Mysteries. Instead, however, he had seemingly earned his position elsewhere in the Ministry. Tom thought himself rather fortunate. His concerns for life after Hogwarts had decreased dramatically after graduation. There was only one thing left on his mind. 

What exactly what his relationship with Harry?

Most relationships at this point would say they were dating, _boyfriends_ even. But Tom had yet to clarify if that was what they were to each other. And part of him didn't want to ask. 

It wasn't that he was worried about what Harry would say, and the more he thought about it, he knew it was his own internal fear of rejection. He had grown up unloved and unwanted. Those at the orphanage hated him and he was hated when he first entered Hogwarts too. It wasn't until Harry that he finally felt that someone truly cared about him. And now, he felt that more and more every day. He didn't want to lose it. 

Now, he had woken up before Harry did, still wrapped in the other's arms. Harry was breathing softly next to him. One of his arms was draped over Tom's waist while the other was currently under Tom's neck, functioning as his pillow. Thoughts continued to run circles in his mind while he lied there, waiting for Harry to wake up. He was often the first one awake in the mornings, as Harry seemed quite keen on sleeping as late as possible. Tom spent most mornings watching Harry's eyes flicker behind his eyelids and memorizing every strand of his long hair as it spread across the pillow. 

Harry's eyes weren't flickering as Tom looked over and as though he could feel his gaze, the other's lips began to turn upward slightly.

"I can hear your thoughts churning," Harry muttered, voice thick with sleep.

Tom shifted closer, pressing closer as Harry shifted slightly, settling himself onto his side.

"Good morning, Daddy."

Harry's lips turned upward as he began tracing circles over Tom's side. "Good morning." 

The other didn't open his eyes as he shifted forward, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. 

"What were you thinking about?"

Tom swallowed thickly. "Nothing."

Harry's eyes shot open at that. He seemed out of focus for a moment, only to focus on Tom in front of him a second later. It took a moment for Tom to realize he wasn't wearing his glasses and might not be able to see him as well. He pushed himself up on the bed, reaching over Harry to grab his glasses and set them on his face. Harry grinned as he lied back down, his glasses lopsided from how he was lying, but it was incredibly endearing. 

"You could just use magic to fix your eyesight, Harry." Tom reached forward to drag his fingers through sleep knotted hair. 

"Are you saying that you don't like my glasses?" Harry teased.

"I love them," Tom answered quietly.

"Tell me what you were thinking about?" Harry pressed against his lower back, pulling Tom's body closer.

"You and I," He began and it seemed Harry caught onto his train of thought all too quickly.

"You and I," He repeated, his voice taking on a pleasant hum. "Are whatever you want us to be. Personally," Harry shifted forward again until their lips were almost touching. "I quite like the idea of us in a relationship."

"So, you're my boyfriend, Professor?" Tom grinned.

"No," Harry pulled himself from the bed dramatically, grinning at Tom over his shoulder. "No. Hate it. Hate it!" 

Tom laughed at the other's antics, easing the tension in his chest. He stood from the bed too, stretching slightly and following Harry into the bathroom, stepping up behind the other as he splashed water on his face. 

"I have a present for you tonight." 

"For me?" Harry asked, turning around and pulling Tom against him. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise." Tom grinned as the other looked equally crestfallen and excited. "You'll just have to wait." 

"Tease," Harry accused fondly. 

He turned again then, pulling off his shirt and moving toward the shower leaving Tom to smile where he once stood.

* * *

The day was agonizing for Harry. Mostly because it took too long to finish. 

He readied himself for the day, met with Ron and Hermione for lunch, and even began his lesson plan for the upcoming year. Classes were right around the corner, and while his friends and lover were no longer on a school schedule, he was and he had already wasted the majority of his time doting on Tom. Not that he could help it. Tom was worth doting on. He hadn't actually thought until that morning what their relationship was, but he was glad he did now. Naturally, though, that meant he spent the whole day dwelling on their conversation this morning and thinking of what exactly Tom could have planned for this evening. 

He busied himself to force the day to move along faster, but ultimately, he was counting down the minutes until he found whatever his boy was hiding. 

Eventually, dinner arrived and Harry did his best to conceal his curiosity. Tom, however, was terrible at concealing his excitement, and he was squirming before dinner came to an end. Harry found himself concealing a grin as he picked up their plates, setting them in the sink. The dishes began to wash themselves as Harry strode from the room, doing his best to seem indifferent. He entered the sitting room, picking up a book from the end table and sat rather dramatically on the couch. Tom trotted into the room after him, his dark eyes trailing over Harry's stretched out form. 

The other seemed to lose the excitement in his eyes, thinking that Harry was no longer interested in what he had planned. Harry shifted the book slightly, pushing it into one hand while coaxing Tom forward with the other. His boy obeyed, moving closer and settling himself in next to him. Harry continued pretending to read, even though every bit of his attention was turned to the fidgeting boy next to him. 

"Come here," He whispered, setting the book aside. He had what he wanted now.

Tom moved quickly, scrambling into Harry's lap. 

"Good boy," Harry purred, watching as Tom preened.

He pressed his finger under Tom's chin, pulling him closer with only a near touch. He moved willingly and Harry felt himself sucking in a breath as their lips met gently. No matter how much control he had, no matter how much experience, his heart still fluttered a little every time Tom came closer. Their kisses began tenderly as Harry brought his other hand to Tom's hips. Tom reached around, pulling his hair from its tie. Every time, he would free it from its bonds, letting it loose around his head. He had asked him once why he did that, why he felt the need to run his hands through Harry's hair.

_"I can't help it," Tom answered breathlessly. "It's beautiful to me. Like every other part of you."_

He never said anything about it again, but he noted every time Tom fixated on it. Their kisses began to grow more heated, Tom shifting himself so his knees were on either side of Harry's hips. He moved his hand from the other's hip to his lower back, forcing him downward slightly. Tom obeyed easily, his growing erection grinding into Harry's. Harry chased Tom's mouth as the other pulled away slightly for breath. Eventually, he let the other gather himself, running a thumb along his swelling lower lip. The other's lip caught on his finger slightly before it popped back into place. Tom's exhale verged on a moan as his eyes grew wide at the moment. Harry hooked his hand under Tom's jaw bringing the other back into a crushing kiss. 

Tom's hand fisted in his hair, silently demanding more. 

Harry used his grip on the other's lower back to push him, forcing the other's body to grind against his own.

"I hate when you do this," Tom muttered against his lips.

"No, you don't," Harry answered with smug satisfaction. "Now be a good boy for Daddy."

Tom whimpered. "Yes. I am." 

He was back on his mouth then, wrapping his hand around the back of his boy's head, fisting in the hair there. His other hand continued to guide Tom on his movements, their bodies grinding together. 

"Harry," Tom whimpered after a moment, but he pretended he ignored him. Instead, he trailed kisses down the other's jaw, nipping lightly at his pulse point. "Daddy." Tom tried again, earning him something he likely wasn't expecting but equally enjoyed. Harry's teeth sunk into the skin of his neck, sucking with vigor and causing Tom to moan loudly. He pressed his hand against Harry's head, holding in place. 

The moment he let him go, Tom's mouth was on him again. He could feel now how wound up the other was becoming, and he grinned into their kiss. 

Tom's hips were moving of their own accord now, with little prompting from Harry. He captured the other's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling slightly and releasing it with a soft pop. Tom's eyes were blown wide. Harry used the opportunity to pull the other's shirt from him, trailing a hand over the other's skin. There was a trail of goosebumps in his wake as Tom's lips parted slightly. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss against the other's clavicle before continuing downward, peppering kisses along his chest until he reached the other's nipple. 

He grinned, mostly to himself, then flicked his tongue over it, hearing the way Tom gasped slightly. He attacked with fervor, sucking at the bud and feeling it pucker under his ministrations. He used one arm to balance Tom's upper back, while the other cup the back of his boy's head. Tom arched into him, his body bending to better accommodate Harry. He wished he could see him like this from a distance. He wanted to memories the pleasure on his face, the way his body bent. He began peppering kisses across his chest after a moment before attaching his mouth to the other nipple. 

"Yes, Daddy." Tom breathed above him. 

After a moment, he pulled back slightly and Tom moved to follow him.

"Stay," He ordered and Tom's body immediately froze in place, his back still arching against Harry's arm. "Good boy."

He used the hand that Tom wasn't currently balancing against to reach for his pants, undoing the button slowly and then taking a long moment to pull down the zipper. Tom groaned and whimpered. Harry shifted the other's pants down slightly, biting into his abdomen as he did. Tom jumped slightly but otherwise remained dutifully as Harry instructed him to be. He tugged down his briefs and pulled free Tom's erection.

"Daddy," Tom whimpered. "Please."

He didn't need further prompting, lowering his mouth and flicking his tongue over the head of his boy's cock. Tom jumped slightly, one hand moving to Harry's shoulder to balance himself while the other stayed fisted in his hair. He lowered himself, rather awkwardly, to run his tongue along the shaft of his cock before taking him in his mouth, swallowing him to the root. Tom groaned above him, leaning further back into Harry's arm.

"I have you," Harry said, pulling himself off the other for a moment. "I have you. Lean all you want. I won't let you fall."

Tom's face twisted into a mix of emotions at that moment and then lapsed back into pleasure. He leaned against Harry's arm more, arching his back and allowing Harry better access.

He immediately returned to his task, wrapping his lips around the other's cock and hollowing his cheeks. Tom's hand tugged at his hair slightly while the other dug into his shoulder. Harry moved completely down his shaft, feeling it reach the back of his throat as his nose touched soft hair. Saliva pooled his mouth and there was a salty taste on his lips that only served to entice him further. He moved his head back up slowly, dragging out the movement and feeling Tom begin to shake. 

He continued, losing himself in the movement as Tom's head began to shift back and forth. He could feel his body tensing as he worked, running his tongue along the length of the other's shaft when he could. Tom's hips were thrusting slightly, trying to bury himself more. Tonight, Harry would allow it.

He began to speed up his movements, sucking the other with fervor. 

"Daddy, I'm close." Tom groaned, tugging at the strands of Harry's hair. 

He sped up his movements more, humming slightly around the other's cock. Tom gasped at that and if Harry could, he would have smiled. 

"Daddy, daddy." Tom was babbling again as he did when he was on the edge.

Harry pulled himself back slightly, only sucking at the head of the other's cock as Tom's body tensed. He came, flooding Harry's mouth and arching his back further. Harry swallowed only enough, before pulling Tom back toward him, their mouths colliding. Tom groaned at the taste, their shared exploration and the mess he made of Harry's mouth making for a rather sloppy kiss. 

After a moment, they pulled apart. Tom leaned against him, breathing heavily against his neck as he fisted his hands in Harry's shirt. 

"That," Tom paused. "Was not how I expected this night to go."

"Haven't you learned by now that I have a habit of exceeding your expectation?" Harry ran his hand through Tom's hair, feeling the other push up into his touch. "And the night isn't over yet, my love."

Tom nodded against his shoulder, sitting still for a moment longer as he caught his breath. Harry petted down his back, letting his fingers trail over warm skin. 

"I told you I had a surprise for you," Tom whispered. "Can I show you now?"

"Yes." Harry's answer was breathless, but he could hardly care.

Tom shifted off his lap, tucking himself back in just enough so he could walk, before standing and offering his hand to Harry. He took it, following the other through the house and into their bedroom. Tom spun slightly, pulling him closer and their lips met again. It took all of his self-control to keep himself from throwing his boy onto the bed and taking him then and there. But he was far too curious to let his own temptations best him. 

"Will you close your eyes, Daddy?" Tom asked sweetly. Harry nipped at his lips and then nodded, shutting his eyes.

He heard shuffling in the room and the distinct sounds of clothing being discarded. He waited patiently, though his patience was wearing thin, as Tom continued to shuffle around him. The other eventually touched him, grazing his arm. 

"Sit down, Daddy."

Harry turned as Tom guided him, finding the edge of the bed. 

Tom's arm receded for a moment before the bed shifted next to him and Tom's weight settled into his lap. Automatically, he reached for him, finding bare skin at his hips. 

"Open your eyes, Daddy."

The sight that greeted him was far too tantalizing for one person to have been capable of. Tom was sitting on his lap as he had before, his knees at Harry's hips and completely naked. Well, naked except for a pair of emerald green stockings that covered the length of his leg up to his mid-thigh. Harry swallowed thickly, trailing his eyes over the stockings and the place where they bit into Tom's pale skin. 

"Do you like them?" Tom asked, settling his hands onto Harry's shoulders. "I chose them because of the color of your eyes."

Harry shifted one of his hands, slipping a finger into the elastic of the stocking, pulling it back and releasing it, hearing it snap against soft skin. 

"You," Harry breathed. "Are such a good boy." He raised his head, meeting Tom's eyes. "And such a tantalizing thing." He ran his finger along the edge of the stocking again, watching the pleasure flash through the other's eyes. "What's to be done about that?" 

Harry captured the other's lips again in a much rougher kiss than he intended, but Tom wasn't complaining. He wrapped his arms around the other's body, falling backward onto the bed. Tom ground against him, creating friction against Harry's untouched erection. Harry was tempted to let him drive himself to the edge on his own again, using Harry as a way to achieve his end, but he was far too wound up to let the other have any more fun without him. 

Tom seemed to sense that, his hands moving to the bottom of Harry's shirt and tugging at it. Both of them tugged at his clothes, discarding pieces until Harry was bare. Tom straddled him once again, the heat of the other's body sinking into his own. 

He wasted no further time, using the lubrication charm to slick up his fingers. "On your belly for me, my good boy." 

Tom obeyed immediately, crawling up the bed and lying on his stomach, his face pressed into the pillow.

Harry pushed upward, first admiring the swell of the other's ass and the stockings once again. He trailed his free hand up one leg, feeling the fabric under his palm as he moved onto his knees. He shifted Tom's legs apart slightly, settling between them. He brushed over the other's rim, hearing Tom inhale slightly above him. After a moment of teasing, seeing Tom begin to squirm, he pressed a finger inside. Unlike the first time, Tom was more used to this now, but even still, Harry took the time to ready him. 

He pushed into him, burying his finger to the second knuckle and then pulled back. He repeated the motion, feeling Tom tense and loosen around him. He added another after a moment and Tom moaned slightly. Such beautiful sounds his boy made. Eventually, he added a third, scissoring his fingers while his other hand fell on the back of the other's clothed thigh. Tom's body arched, pressing back against his hand. 

He continued for a moment more, before pulling out and resting his hand on Tom's hip. 

"Daddy," Tom begged, shifting against the bed. 

"I want to do something a little different," Harry said softly. Tom shifted his head, turning to look back at him. "Sit up for me, beautiful." 

He had endless pet names for Tom, though he had to admit, he liked his name the best.

Tom did as he was told, sitting up as Harry moved up the bed, resting his back against the headboard and beckoning Tom closer. His boy moved quickly, settling himself on his lap once more. 

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He praised, kissing him gently. 

It was easy enough to guide Tom's body into the position he wanted and slowly, the other began to sink onto his cock. Tom moaned loudly until he was settled and Harry was buried to the hilt. He groaned in tandem, feeling the tight heat of the other's body sink through his skin and into his bones. He was certain the other's eyes were rolled into the back of his head as he placed his hands on the other's hips, guiding his body. Tom shifted upward slightly, his thighs flexing in the stockings, before shifting downward again. One of Harry's hands moved downward, snapping the elastic against his boy's flexing thigh, hearing him moan above him.

"Such a good boy." He praised again as Tom lowered himself again.

Tom seemed to be beyond response now as he moved upward and back down again, riding Harry's cock. Harry grinned as Tom's face grew more and more pleasure-filled, his lips parted and his eyes closed. Harry bathed in the sensations, feeling Tom's thigh flex against one hand while he continued his movements, riding Harry with abandon. 

After several minutes, Harry used his grip on Tom's hip to pull his boy down harshly. Tom gasped, and Harry felt a sense of smug satisfaction. 

He shifted slightly, grasping both of the other's hips and angling himself. He gave Tom only a second to adjust before his thrusts began to join Tom's movements. The other gasped again and he shifted further, settling onto his skins so he could thrust easier. Tom's leg wrapped around his waist, the fabric of the stockings brushing his sides. He moved to wrap his arms around the other's back, letting him lean on him again as he continued to thrust, feeling Tom's body repeated impact his own. After a moment, he wrestled them both to the bed, caging Tom's body between his hands.

He was lost to his own pleasure now, feeling the friction of the stockings against his hips were Tom locked his legs. His thrusts were nearly brutal as he buried himself over and over into his boy, hearing the litany of moans he was eliciting. 

Tom's moans and the slap of skin against skin created a pleasure-filled symphony in the room that Harry would have given anything to listen to more. He leaned his weight on one hand, as he grasped at the stocking on Tom's thigh, his nails digging into where fabric met flesh. 

The other's hand moved into his hair where it fell next to his face, fisting in the strands and pulling Harry closer. Their lips met in a sloppy, needy, lust-filled kiss as he drove himself into his boy over and over again. 

"Come for me, my good boy," Harry whispered against his lips. "Make a mess." 

Tom moaned loudly then, his body arching and tensing as though he had been waiting for Harry's permission. As he came, he tightened around Harry almost unbearably which only made him drive himself into the other more. Only a few more thrusts and he too was falling over the edge, spilling into the heat of his boy.

He lowered himself carefully, pressing against the other. Tom's arms wrapped around him, one hand beginning to play with the ends of his hair. 

Harry came back to himself after a moment, peppering kisses against the other's shoulder and finally letting go of Tom's thigh. He would likely have marks there from where Harry's nails dug in and part of him found that fact incredibly erotic. He finally pulled free, hearing Tom's protesting moan follow the movement. 

"Did you like your surprise, Daddy?" Tom asked against Harry's temple.

"You'll be lucky if I let you take them off."

"What if I don't want to take them off?" 

Harry nipped at the flesh of the other's shoulder before turning his head slightly. "You're just begging for more." 

"Yes," Tom breathed. "Yes, Daddy." 

Harry claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss. Tom was insatiable, and he found — though it wasn't surprising — that he was as well. It didn't take long for either of them to wind themselves up again.

It was a good thing he didn't need to sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
